Mon prof de musique
by Ahotep
Summary: Tomoka apprend à jouer du piano. Son prof n'est autre qu'Oshitari Yuushi. [OshitariTomoka] Pairing délirant lié à un générateur de pairing


Disclaimer: Pot ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Sanada serait le héros et Echizen serait moins arrogant.

Rating: K+

Sommaire: Tomoka prend des leçons de piano et son prof n'est autre qu'Oshitari Yuushi.

A/N: Traduction de ma fic anglaise "My music teacher".

Bonne lecture et laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir..

* * *

**Mon prof de musique.**

Tomaka était entrain de faire ses devoirs quand elle entendit sa mère l'appeler depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Comme elle était une fille bien élevée, elle alla rejoindre sa mère. Elle attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

Mme Osakada était anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas commencer annoncer à sa fille ce dont quoi elle voulait lui parler.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, inspira profondément et commença à parler.

- Bon, Tomaka, je sais que tu es triste de ne pas avoir d'activité extrascolaire. Donc voila, ton père et moi avons eu une idée. Il y a un vieux piano au grenier. Nous allons le faire réparer et ensuite tu pourras prendre des leçons de piano. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique.

- Merci beaucoup maman. Mais il va falloir trouver un professeur, et un professeur de musique coûte cher. Je veux juste dire qu'on n'a pas assez d'argent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet ma puce. Ton père a déjà tout prévu. Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre pour finir tes devoirs.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Oshitari Yuushi jouait du piano dans son salon pendant que sa mère et ses amies discutaient tout en sirotant une tasse de thé. Oshitari n'avait pas vraiment voulu jouer pour les amies de se mère mais il était incapable de leur résister quand elles le regardaient avec des yeux de chiens battus.

Il ne put faire autrement que d'écouter leur conversation.

- Yuzu, votre fils est un excellent pianiste. Il devrait donner des leçons à des enfants. Je suis sûre qu'il ferait un excellent travail en tant que professeur de piano.

- Ma chère Aiko, il va enseigner le piano à une jeune fille. Son père travaille avec mon mari.

Oshitari n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Enseigner le piano n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire durant son temps libre. Mais il n'oserait pas s'en plaindre.

Trois semaines plus tard, le samedi après-midi.

Oshitari toqua sur une porte blanche. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année l'ouvrit. Elle le fit entrer et appela sa fille.

La dite fille descendit les escaliers en courant.

-Laisse me te présenter Oshitari Yuushi-san. Il est ton professeur. Oshitari-san voici ma fille Tomoka. Le piano est dans le salon. Je vais vous apporter des boissons et de quoi grignoter. Je prie de faire comme si vous étiez chez vous Oshitari-san.

Tomoka et Oshitari se rendirent dans le salon. Il commença par lui enseigner les bases du piano. Tomoka fit de son mieux pour rendre son professeur fier d'elle.

Après quatre semaines, elle était capable de jouer une courte chanson. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'entraînait tous les jours après l'école et que ses parents et son professeur l'encourageait en lui disant qu'elle faisait des progrès.

Oshitari était vraiment fier d'elle. Il savait qu'apprendre le piano n'était pas évident et qu'être capable de jouer une comptine si tôt sans faire de fautes était presque impossible.

Après plusieurs semaines elle était capable de jouer des chansons plus techniques. Et après cela, Tomoka n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de nouveaux morceaux. Il était plus que ravi de lui prêter ses anciennes partitions.

Ca faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étudiaient ensemble le piano. Oshitari aurait pu arrêter de lui donner des leçons, mais il avait appris à aimer ce petit travail à mi-temps. Il devait aussi admettre que Tomoka était une chic fille qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire plaisir. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin d'une de leur leçon il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Au fait Tomoka, il y a une compétition le mois prochain rassemblant tous les nouveaux pianistes. Ceux qui ont au maximum quatre ans d'apprentissage. J'ai pris la liberté de remplir un formulaire pour toi. Je t'amènerai quelques partitions la semaine prochaine pour que tu puisses choisir la chanson que tu vas présenter au jury.

- Mais je pense que je ne serai pas capable de jouer devant un public, Oshitari-kun.

- S'il te plaît pense-y et nous reparlerons de la compétition la semaine prochaine.

Il partit et laissa ainsi à Tomoka toute une semaine pour décider si elle allait y participer ou pas.

Finalement, quand elle vit les partitions qu'il avait apportées, elle accepta de participer. Ils purent donc commencer à s'entraîner. Ils répétèrent beaucoup. Oshitari passa tout son temps libre à lui donner des cours et l'écouter jouer.

Le jour de la compétition arriva. Tomoka était tendue. Elle avait l'impression d'être incapable de jouer le moindre morceau. Le fait qu'Oshitari se trouvait dans le public l'aidait encore moins.

Quand son nom fut appelé, elle monta sur scène. Elle s'installa devant le piano. Elle avait décidé de jouer le canon de Pachelbel. C'était vraiment difficile et elle ne fit pas la moindre faute. Quand elle eut fini, tout le monde applaudit et l'encouragea.

Elle retourna dans les coulisses et attendit les résultats.

La compétition venait de se terminer. Tous les participants étaient sur scène. Ils attendaient les résultats. Le président du jury arriva enfin avec une enveloppe blanche et un micro. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit la parole.

- La troisième place revient à Kitsu Kykyo pour les Quatre saisons de Vivaldi.

La jeune fille reçut un bouquet de fleur et du chocolat.

- Seconde place Nagano Miki pour la Cinquième symphonie de Beethoven.

Elle reçut des fleurs et des partitions.

- La gagnante de la compétition d'aujourd'hui est Ootori Keiko pour la Fugue et toccata en ré mineur.

Elle reçut des fleurs, des partitions et une invitation pour jouer durant le festival des Sakura.

Tomoka était vraiment déçue. Ce qui la blessa plus que sa défaite fut le fait qu'Oshitari quitta la salle tout de suite après l'annonce du dernier nom.

Elle se précipita sur le parking. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents la voie pleurer. Elle décida donc de les attendre près de leur voiture.

Quand elle l'atteignit, elle vit Oshitari adossé contre elle. Quand il la vit il commença à s'approcher d'elle.

Elle tomba à genou juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle pleurait. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas. Tu as été géniale. Tu as mieux joué que Nagano-san. A leur place je t'aurais fait gagner.

Tomoka arrêta de pleurer et le regarda.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne me mens pas ?

- Pourquoi mentirai-je à ma princesse ?

Il l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

Quand on gagne l'amour, perdre ou échouer n'a plus aucune importance.


End file.
